


Dreaming of You

by snooperj



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snooperj/pseuds/snooperj
Summary: Set before their match against Hyoutei in the Kantou tournament. Fuji drags Tezuka off after practice to enjoy the sunset. What happens in their short time together?





	

A sunset in the background, and two figures were locked by the lips. Tezuka had recognized them. One was him. The other... was Fuji. His eyes opened immediately when this had registered, causing him to wake up form his sleep. He sat up abruptly and looked around for a moment to calm himself down. He gazed over to the clock. It was half-past 1 in the morning. He frowned as he moved to rub the bridge of his nose. _'That's the third night already...'_ he reasoned with himself. The third night he'd woken up to a dream with Fuji. Always the same dream. With that sunset... and with that kiss.

Tezuka lied back down begrudgingly, hoping to find sleep once more.

* * *

It was 4 in the afternoon when the Seigaku Tennis Club had finished the day's practice. The freshmen were picking up the balls, the second years were clearing up the nets, and the regulars stayed behind at the instruction of their Coach Ryuuzaki.

"Tomorrow will be our match against Hyoutei Gakuen," Ryuuzaki announced.

Momoshiro punched his fist to his opposite palm. "We're going to crush them no problem!" the second year proclaimed.

"Momoshiro!" Tezuka called, glaring over to him. "Never underestimate the opposition," he scolded.

"Mada mada dane, Momo-senpai," Echizen chided, adjusting his hat as he pulled down its bill.

"Fssssh. You're getting so worked up even though you're just substitute," Kaidoh commented dryly.

"What was that?!" Momoshiro said in outrage, clutching onto the viper's collar.

"Calm down, you two," Oishi tried, moving towards them.

Inui adjusted his glasses, the obscure lens glinting against the falling sun. "It would be prudent if you all started by getting a good night's rest tonight." The data man paused, his gaze averting fleetingly to their captain before they continued. "If you start to developer a sleeping habit unbefitting for you to attain the energy you need to play, it will affect the overall outcome of your game," he explained.

Kikumaru chuckled. "Why are we talking about sleeping enough hours all of a sudden Inui?" the acrobatic player teased. "I don't see what it has to do with being able to play our best tomorrow."

Fuji's gaze was settled on Tezuka when Inui had paused. It seemed that he wasn't the only one who had noticed their captain's lack of sleep that was in evident in how his body moved, and more importantly, in his eyes. The tensai quickly closed his eyes and smiled his usual smile over to the group. "Getting enough sleep is essential when playing any sport Eiji," he offered as an explanation. "Especially for the day before an important match."

Kawamura nodded in agreement. "That and a good, hearty meal," the budding sushi chef added. The smallest of twitches came off the stoic youth's eye as the subject of sleep had lingered among the group.

Tezuka wasn't even going to inquire why - or how - Inui had noticed it. _'Then again, with Inui being as he is, it's not a complete mystery as to how he figured it out..._ he reasoned with himself.

Ryuuzaki clapped her hands together. "That's enough discussion!" She turned to Tezuka. "Any parting words, Tezuka?" she inquired.

Tezuka looked over to her before shaking his head.

Ryuuzaki nodded at this before she stated, "If there's nothing more to be said, you're all dismissed!" 

"Want to settle this outside, viper?" Momoshiro challenged, continuing the earlier confrontation.

"You're on, peach!" Kaidoh bit back as the two second years stomped out towards the exit.

Oishi sighed. "Those two..."

Kikumaru jumped his doubles partner. "Nya, don't worry about it, Oishi!" he reassured him. "They're always fighting anyway."

Inui adjusted his glasses. "They'll settle their dispute before the day ends."

"What makes you say that, Inui?" Kawamura inquired.

Inui held up his notebook in response. "The probability of them settling it by the end of the day is 84%. The remaining 16% is that they remain angry with each other for a span of at least a day," he explained, flipping the notebook open. "Not that that will distract Kaidoh from playing tomorrow, though."

Echizen moved past the rest of the third years. "I'll be going ahead then," he announced nonchalantly to the group.

"Ochibi, make sure you wake up early tomorrow!" Kikumaru called before pulling Oishi away towards the school exit.

Inui and Kawamura excused themselves and headed to the locker room to change, leaving Fuji and Tezuka on the courts, the latter of the two remaining to oversee the underclassmen who were cleaning up.

"Fuji," the stoic youth called without having to glance his way. "Shouldn't you be heading home?" he inquired off-handedly.

Fuji lingered on the courts for two reasons: to tease Tezuka and to ask the bespectacled youth for a little favor. THe tensai chuckled when Tezuka finally spoke. "Saa, are you worried about me,  _Kunimitsu_?" he said, emphasizing the taller boy's name, as if waiting for a reaction. None came, unless Tezuka's deep exhale was equivalent to shrugging off this endearing tactic from the tensai. "I wanted to ask you for a favor."

Tezuka's eyes strayed off to Fuji, confirming that he was listening.

"Do you want to watch the sunset with me?"

Tezuka furrowed his brows before turning his complete attention to the tensai, who was smiling sweetly back at him. The captain sighed inwardly before returning his gaze to the freshmen, a faint blush on his cheeks. "I don't mind," he responded.

Fuji chuckled, nodding. "I'll wait for you in the locker room then," he announced before going ahead.

* * *

It was a good 20 minutes late did Tezuka step into the locker room, stifling a yawn. He paused when he spotted Fuji waiting for him on the bench by the window. The tensai was looking straight at him, his cerulean eyes open, seemingly glaring at him. "Fuji..." he breathed.

"I knew it," he started as he slowly got to his feet. He had used that time waiting to change back into his uniform. "Tezuka, what have you--"

Tezuka shrugged it off and moved towards his locker. "I'm fine," he cut in, leaving no room for rebuttals as he proceeded to get changed.

Fuji sighed inwardly, directing a soft gaze over towards the stoic boy's back.  _'You're going to have to tell me sooner or later, Kunimitsu...'_ he said to himself.

* * *

When Tezuka was finished changing, both he and Fuji took up their bags and left the locker room. The latter of the two took hold of Tezuka's hand and pulled him towards the school gates, moving past the still bickering second years, both of whom had paused in all throwbacks to glance at their senpais quickly leaving the grounds.

"Fssssssshh," Kaidoh hissed. "Tezuka-buchon and Fuji-senpai..." he started.

Momoshiro blinked. "It can't be true. It just can't!" he tried convincing himself.

"Actually, it's already been quite obvious from the way Fuji's been staying behind with him for the past few days," Inui explained as he walked up to the two, adjusting his glasses.

"Inui-senpai, don't scare us like that!" Momoshiro complained.

"Nya? What was that about Fujiko and Tezuka?" Kikumaru inquired, his hands behind his head as he approached the group with Oishi and Kawamura.

"A 96% chance that Fuji had wanted to bring Tezuka somewhere, and a 3% chance that they are walking home together," Inui calculated.

"That's just 99%. What's the remaining 1%?" Oishi asked curiously.

Inui turned to their vice-captain, his glasses flashing dangeourls. "That would be the reciprocal of the first."

Kawamura blinked in disbelief as he moved his attention to the gates. "Tezuka and Fuji, huh..."

Kikumaru grinned. "Well, that's good news, isn't it?" he said cheerfully.

Oishi nodded. "A...Aa..." the vice-captain concurred.

* * *

Tezuka's gaze was averted down to their intertwined hands as they walked down the sidewalk. The bespectacled boy had allowed Fuji to guide him to wherever he wanted to go.  _'The sunset, huh?'_ He frowned, since this was starting to become eerily like his dream, and that fact alone unsettled him slightly, although he managed not to let it show.

The walk was spent in silence. The time was around quarter to 5 in the afternoon before Fuji had led Tezuka up a hill where there was a spectacular view of the city, and of the setting sun. Fuji set his bag down by the nearby tree and Tezuka moved to do the same.

As soon as this was done, Fuji sat down on the grass. He smiled at the scenery for a moment before patting the ground beside him. "Buchou," he called playfully.

Tezuka furrowed his eyes once more. He couldn't figure out what Fuji was thinking, but decided not to think too much about it as he moved to sit down beside the tensai.

"Kunimitsu..." Fuji began; his cerulean eyes open as he gazed towards the sun. "Please be honest with me." He turned his almost-hypnotic gaze over to the stoic youth. "Have you been treating yourself alright lately?" There was a hint of underlying worry evident in his voice.

Tezuka looked at Fuji for a long moment before he broke eye contact and closed his eyes. He let a huge sigh escape him.

Fuji frowned. "Kunimitsu..." he pressed gently, resting his hand over Tezuka's leaning towards him.

"Something's disturbed my sleep these past few nights," Tezuka began to explain.

Fuji closed his eyes and tilted his head gently. "Disturbed your sleep?" he repeated.

Tezuka opened his eyes once more and nodded.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" the tensai prodded.

Tezuka slowly returned his gaze to Fuji. "It's you..." he replied slowly.

Fuji's eyes snapped open immediately in shock.

"When I get dreams of you, I wake up, and I find myself unable to find sleep easily afterwards..." Tezuka paused, looking down at the grass for a moment. "But... I don't blame you, Fuji."

Fuji warily inched back, feeling somewhat guilty as he looked away.  _'So it's my fault... I'm keeping him up at night... in his dreams... but why would--'_

Fuji's train of thought was cut off when he heard a weight fall to the ground. The tensai turned to Tezuka, who had collapsed backwards to lie back. Upon closer inspection, Fuji realized that the captain had fallen asleep. Fuji blinked back his surprise before smiling gently. He reached out and pulled off Tezuka's glasses. His smile grew with warmth at the sight before him as he pushed away a lock of hair obscuring the captain's closed eyes. He moved forward hesitantly before his face was directly above Tezuka's his breathing slow.

 _'Tezuka... If only I can tell you... just how I feel...'_ he thought desperately as he lowered himself before his lips pressed the captain's. He pulled back, studying the sleeping youth's features, taking in every single detail of that solemn face.  _'If only you knew...'_

Tezuka stirred slightly before he mumbled, "Syuusuke..."

Fuji's heart skipped a beat. Tezuka had never called him by his first name before. Ever.

Tezuka slowly opened his eyes, blinking to adjust his vision as if it would help. "Syuusuke..." he called again.

"Y...Yes?" Fuji replied a little hesitantly.

"I...I understand it now."

"Understand what?"

Tezuka pushed himself to sit up. "Why I've been dreaming of you..." he replied curtly.

Fuji held his breath, waiting for him to continue.

Tezuka looked over to Fuji as he leaned towards the tensai, a small smile creeping up his lips. "I love you," he stated clearly before slowly capturing Fuji's lips with his own.

Fuji pulled back. "You'll be glad to know that I love you as well, Tezuka Kunimitsu," the tensai declared before another kiss was exchanged between them.

The sun had set in their wake. And that night, Tezuka's dreams of Fuji had ceased. Such dreams were unnecessary now that the stoic youth had confessed, he believed. It was all a reality now.

Fuji chuckled.  _"Saa, you must have some psychic powers to predict all this, Mitsu,"_ he had teased him when Tezuka relayed this reasoning to the tensai.

 _"Only with you, Syuusuke..."_ Tezuka had replied.


End file.
